


Silent Conversation

by pimpinsharkboy (lilrei)



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Samezuka AU, Trying to smut, dorks being dorks, horny boys, lame teenage boys, makorin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilrei/pseuds/pimpinsharkboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started when he told Makoto he thought he had a crush on Haruka. Of course the bright and cheerful Makoto hadn’t responded with the obnoxious, ‘You like guys?!’ He was better than that. He simply asked, ‘Haru-chan?’ for clarification. And that had been three years ago. In those short three years Rin had gone from ‘Haha, having a best friend is nice’ to ‘Wow, he’s pretty attractive’ to ‘Fuck...NopeNopeNOPE’ and finally gotten to the desperate ‘SHITSHITSHITSHIT’. After realizing he had a thing for the one and only Makoto Tachibana, it took him a long time to adjust. By adjust he meant stand close to the other boy without losing his shit. He was still working on that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> This a little AU idea I had so I’m going to just start out with a drabble, if I have more ideas I’ll finish it. Rin’s POV because Rin is the dorkiest of dorks. Also, Makoto’s a bit different because of not having to watch over Haruka so much? I didn’t want them to wear uniforms so its like a casual friday? Hope you enjoy
> 
> Also on FF

Rin’s head bobbed at a slow pace as his fingertips drummed on the tabletop. _That_ got a few angry glares from the other students in the library, but he couldn’t give less of  a shit. When his favorite music was playing, he tuned everything out. _Everything_. The surroundings of the busy high school library faded away into the background. Closing his eyes, he let the heavy beat lull his mind into a surreal numbness. Leaning back in his chair, he balanced deftly on the hind legs.

“Dude”.

Rin leaned too far backwards and the legs slid smoothly against the old carpet. Before he could reach the ground, he was caught by strong arms. He hadn’t made a sound but the sliding of wood against shag brought attention in his general direction. Once his chair was placed in a seated position, Rin sprung from it to face the guy who’d freaked him out. He knew exactly who it was. That voice was recognizable even through his music.

“Mako, don’t surprise me like that”, Rin slugged Makoto in the arm playfully.

The brown-haired boy pouted rubbing his arm sheepishly. Rin hadn’t even hit him that hard but his face contorted into a feigned uncomfortable expression. Makoto then tapped his own ears signaling to Rin that he was speaking too loud. Dropping an earbud from one ear, he frowned in embarrassment. Makoto chuckled, a deep full sound, amused with himself. The boy’s thin lips tugged into a warm smile. Raising his hands in a faux defensive pose, he tried to explain himself.

“Not my fault you were zoned out”, Makoto spoke with a cocky lopsided grin. His low voice escaped his mouth from behind bright teeth.

Rin could feel his heart beat faster. The other boy was so effortlessly beautiful.

“Whatever…”, Rin growled sitting back down at the table covered in books and homework.

Makoto snickered before pulling up a chair and sitting intimately close to the redhead. He’d scooted his chair inches from Rin’s so that they were close enough for their elbows to bump. Leaning in close to inspect the papers, Mako nodded when he recognized their Calculus homework for the night. His soft brown hair brushed against Rins’ cheek and it smelled like peppermint . Rin managed to shift away unnoticeably. Hopefully Makoto wouldn’t hear his accelerated heartbeat.

Glancing over at Makoto’s expression, Rin noticed it was relaxed. When Rin normally caught himself staring at the other boy, he always seemed to be concentrating on something. His sparkling green eyes would be trained on some faraway object as he let the black frames of his glasses slide down the bridge of his nose and over the explosions of faint freckles on his cheeks. (He started to wear glasses freshman year but only as a suggestion from Rin). After a few moments, he would self consciously comb his fingers through his short hair, making it stay slicked back and out of his eyes. Even after he’d cut his hair short, he wanted to keep his bangs.

Rin’s eyes lazily traced a line down Makoto’s features from his strong jawline, along his neck to prominent collarbones. The v-neck of his long sleeved shirt created another easy line for Rin’s eyes to follow. The fabric hid away his toned shoulders and arms, but luckily his forearms were exposed. In his right hand, Makoto now held a mechanical pencil which twirled around his index finger. It was terrible that Rin found the skilled trick sexy. When Rin looked up to say something, the thought left his mind as ruby eyes met jade.

“Can I listen?” he asked before just grabbing the extra bud that hung against Rin’s chest.

Rin felt a shiver run up his spine as Makoto’s fingertips brushed against his chest, but he should’ve been used to it by now. Mako hardly ever waited for a response when he wanted something anymore. He would simply take it and assume Rin was okay with it. That applied to video games, clothes, and even shampoo. This was one of the many signs that they’d been together _way_ too long.

After middle school, Makoto went with Rin to Samezuka which was more beneficial to his parents while Haruka went to Iwatobi which was closer to his house. That was the first time that Makoto and Haru had ever been separated for a long period of time. Living near each other became a thing of the past for them. It was obvious that Makoto was lonely when he cried during their middle school graduation and again at the opening ceremony of high school. He’d been so obnoxiously lonely, at least until he found out Rin was his roommate.

They eventually became best friends when they found they shared similar interests. And that was part of the problem. Makoto was his best friend, he shouldn’t be thinking he was sexy.

“This M.I.A.’s new album?” Makoto asked absently as he started to rummage through his backpack for his homework. “Haven’t heard it yet”.

“Came out last year…” Rin mumbled almost inaudibly.

“Hmph”, Makoto grunted back.

They hadn’t always been able to communicate in such few words. In fact, there had been a lot of yelling in their first month of living together. (Mostly because of Rin’s short temper and Makoto’s annoyance at it). But eventually they just knew each other well enough to just give knowing glances.

As Makoto finally got his work out, his arm brushed against Rin’s. The touch was casual to the taller boy who continued his actions, but for Rin it was almost uncomfortable. It seemed to linger longer than was necessary. Touches like those just made him want more.

Makoto was so casual about them being close as of late. But it made sense, they’d been together for almost two years after all. Rin being very conscious of everything made it seem almost like Makoto was doing it on purpose. If Rin didn’t know his best friend, he would’ve gone along with that easy excuse, but Makoto had changed since his days in middle school. The two had gone through some of the worse days of high school together and changed because of it. The green-eyed boy had gone from a cute, motherly ideal guy to a cocky teasing teenage boy. If he was bothering someone, he’d be more obvious about it.

Rin honestly thought it was hot, and so did the girls in their grade.

Makoto pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he relaxed, hunching over a text book to take notes. While Mako’s right hand scribbled across the page, Rin noticed his left drumming to the harsh beat sounding through his ears. His lips parted gently to mouth the poetic rhymes as ‘I be on that’ began to play.

When Rin found out sweet little Makoto was into rap and hip hop, he thought he had died and gone to heaven. (The truth was the Rin introduced him to it when they started high school). He’d first started listening to Drake and then shifted into Kid Cudi and Childish Gambino. Rin was more than happy to introduce him to even more rappers as he got more into it. Their shared room was now covered in posters and littered with CD’s on the floor.

But that was just one of the reasons Rin thought Makoto was absolutely perfect. They even went to a concert a few months ago. The memory of being there with Makoto was still fresh in his mind. He could still remember the bright childish grin the taller boy had when Rin surprised him with tickets.

When Makoto started to tap his pen to the syncopated beat, Rin knew he wasn’t even reading the mindless text in the book anymore. His mind was off to wherever the bars had taken him. His left hand kept perfect time to the rhythm in Rin’s ears and it was almost as if they were connected through the sound.

Looking down to see the hand stop for a moment, Rin felt the impulse to hold onto it. He’d trace the back with his thumb as he interlaced their fingers. Makoto would effortlessly squeeze his hand back like nothing. He wanted so badly to do something as simple as that, but he couldn’t.

After what felt like an eternity, Rin was able to exhale freely. Makoto mumbled something about ‘taking a whizz’ and wandered off in the general direction of the men’s room. The idiot didn’t even bother taking his earbud out, instead he let it pop from his ear and dangle against Rin’s chest again.

As soon as he was out of eyesight, Rin slumped deeply into the chair. He had no idea he had the ability to sit so close to Makoto causally, yet he’d done it. Holding his face in his hands, he internally cursed himself for letting Mako invite him to the library again. Now it was going to be even worse when they were alone in their dorm room. He had problems enough trying to sleep in the same room as the other boy, he didn’t need to be hyper aware of him at all times like this.

It had all started when he told Makoto he thought he had a crush on Haruka. Of course the bright and cheerful Makoto hadn’t responded with the obnoxious, ‘You like guys?!’ He was better than that. He simply asked, ‘Haru-chan?’ for clarification. And that had been three years ago.

In those short three years Rin had gone from ‘Haha, having a best friend is nice’ to ‘Wow, he’s pretty attractive’ to ‘Fuck...NopeNopeNOPE’ and finally gotten to the desperate ‘SHITSHITSHITSHIT’. After realizing he had a thing for the one and only Makoto Tachibana, it took him a long time to adjust.

By adjust he meant stand close to the other boy without losing his shit. He was still working on that.

To make it all worse, Rin had to eventually explain that he no longer had a crush on Haruka without spilling who he currently liked. As far as Makoto knew it was someone _maybe_ at their school. At least that got him to stop trying to set Rin and Haru up together.

Rin lay his forehead against the cool wood of the table. He’d been trying to avoid being close to Makoto for months now, but it started to get bad after the concert. He was having dreams about Makoto. Thankfully his roommate was heavy sleeper because Rin wasn’t exactly quiet at night.

In the haze of his dreams, the two boys would be hanging out somewhere in the dorm room, usually on Rin’s bed. After some mild conversation about the music being played on their speakers and a few awkward chuckles, Rin would kiss Makoto gently. One kiss turned into more until Makoto’s tongue was pressing its way into Rin’s mouth. The redhead would accept it easily but feign a protest just to hear Makoto’s princely chuckle in his ear. With his heart thundering in his ears, Rin’s fingertips would connect with the heated skin on Makoto’s toned back as they slid up under his shirt. He imagined tracing the taut skin as rippled and flexed with the other boy’s movements. When Makoto would bite Rin’s lip, he’d have to twist his fingers in the other boy’s hair not to moan loud enough for everyone in the dorm to hear.

Or sometimes Makoto’s voice would vibrate through Rin’s chest as the brown-haired boy would cover it with kisses. Leaving marks as he went, Makoto would then lick the sensitive skin making Rin cry out in pleasure. As he made his way down his torso, Rin’s toes curled as Makoto’s hot breath would tickle his skin. Mako’s teeth would nip at the redhead’s waistline as he smirked devilishly, meeting the other’s embarrassed gaze. Rin would hold his breath when his boxers were tugged off his aching cock. Makoto’s dazzling eyes trained on the exposed flesh as his dragged his moist tongue over his lips.

Rin bit violently into his lip as he remembered one particular dream where Makoto shoved him up against a wall and-

“Rin, the library’s closing”, Makoto’s voice was unnervingly close to his ears.

Instead of flinching again, Rin’s face flushed as blood rushed downward. He was grateful he was hunched over the table. He didn’t think it was possible to be attracted to someone’s voice but he was definitely turned on Makoto’s voice in his ear. The table gratefully hid the organ tenting his pants.

“Yeah”, he responded in English not wanting to move from the table. Hopefully his voice sounded firm.

And thus concluded their daily routine of homework before swim practice. As Makoto crouched down to pack his backpack with homework, Rin couldn’t help but check out the taller boy’s muscular back. His fitted gray shirt tugged gently as he moved about. Gray was a nice color on him.

Standing up, Rin put both of his earbuds into his ears as a distraction. He hoped he could get the other boy’s  body off his mind quickly before they got to the locker room. Things would not go well if Rin had to keep hiding his crotch as he changed.

Slinging his messenger bag over his shoulder, he headed for the door. Waiting for Makoto to catch up to him, the redhead shoved his hands into his pockets. He felt as if he was getting more awkward around the other boy and he couldn’t help it. He wondered if Makoto noticed.

Glancing back at their study table, he saw Makoto casually conversing with someone. Upon further inspection Rin recognized the girl who sat next to him in Physics. She was chatting the taller boy up pretty easily, and his newly flirtatious nature was showing. Flashing his crooked smirk, Makoto talked smoothly, explaining something with small animated hand gestures. His calm composure showed in the patience of his words.

Rin clenched his hands into fists when a light airy giggle from the girl made him grind his teeth together. But this wasn’t unusual.

It was only natural that Makoto was always flirting with girls. Even some guys, Rin wasn’t surprised, were captivated by Makoto’s suave nature. It was probably a big reason as to why Rin found himself constantly being passive aggressive to his friend. But it made sense that he’d be pissed off, he told himself. He was just glad none of it ever went anywhere. Apparently the popular boy always turned girls down.

The conversation between the two lasted a short while, but still too long for Rin. When Makoto noticed him staring, his lips twitched in a silent understanding which made Rin inhale sharply.

Makoto sauntered over to him with a dopey grin plastered across his face, looking like he was about to gloat over something. When he started talking, Rin removed an earbud to half listen. He mentioned something about the girl wanting to know about the homework in their shared class. As if.

When they approached the locker room, Rin tried to calm his heart. Just before they were about to go past the doors, Makoto stepped into his path.

“Hey”, he beamed. “Movies tonight?” he looked excited.

Rin considered participating in their Friday movie night as usual but didn’t want to be in such a close proximity to the object of his affection. They would usually sit on one of their bunks and watch movies on Makoto’s laptop. They were always old films on DVD that Makoto’s mother sent him, which Rin didn’t mind. But sitting close possibly under a blanket was not a good idea.

“Nah, I have to write a paper”, Rin shrugged him off.

Rin shouldn’t have looked into Makoto’s eyes after that. The taller boy looked like a dejected puppy who had just been scolded. His shoulders slumped in disappointment and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, a habit he picked up from Rin. He pursed his lips eyeing his best friend suspiciously. It was rare that Rin would ever do his homework so early before it was due. And also skip 3 Movie Nights in a row.

“You okay?” he tilted his head adorably inspecting Rin’s expression carefully.

Rin fidgeted under his direct gaze, he wasn’t supposed to think his best friend was cute when he looked annoyed like this.

“Fine”, he avoided the harsh gaze.

Makoto looked skeptical but was kept from saying more by the vibration of his phone in his pocket. Swiping the lock screen, his expression brightened. He typed a message immediately before shoving it back into his pocket.

“Haru wants to know if you wanna go hang at his house tomorrow”, he still looked a bit distracted by their earlier conversation. “We can just take the train”, he added optimistically turning towards the door.

Did he just accept the invitation without asking? Rin was used to Makoto being forward with him, but right now it was irritating. He could’ve at least phrased the statement like a question. What if he had no intention of taking a train back to Iwatobi?

“Don’t want to”, Rin started. “I have to work on my paper tomorrow too”, he lied.

Makoto paused mid step before his hand could reach the door handle. His entire body was visibly stiffer. He turned his head only to look into Rin’s red eyes, silently examining him. Green eyes observed the slant in Rin’s lips and widened.

“You’re a terrible liar”, he frowned. “Could’ve just said no”, he smiled sadly before swinging the heavy door open.

Rin stood outside as the door closed slowly, still processing what just happened. It was true that Makoto could read him like a large font book, but he never simply walked away from a conversation like that. But it wasn’t the first time Rin brushed him off.

He flinched.

“Shit…” he swore under his breath in English.

 He was exactly right. This wasn’t the first time, it was actually about the fifth. He’d rejected Makoto who asked him to skip practice with him the other day, who wanted to go hang out at the record store, and even when the other guy asked him to go get ice cream on a really hot day. Makoto must’ve been fed up with him at this point. The worst part was the Rin could never even give him a good reason. They varied from ‘I didn’t do yesterday’s homework’ to ‘Don’t wanna’.

Rin groaned and tangled his fingers in his hair twisting the strands. It wasn’t even that he didn’t want to be around Makoto, but he wasn’t sure how he would react. There were some close calls where his crush had been too close and Rin had almost kissed him. The last time the two of them had been pressed together in a crowded train car, Rin had to restrain himself from leaning into Makoto’s broad chest.

He felt that it was better to have Makoto put some distance between them. At least until he could think of a way to confess. He had no intention of doing so any time soon. Makoto probably wouldn’t think he was gross or anything, but things could easily get weird between them. If Makoto didn’t like Rin back, everything would become way more complicated than it had to be.

And Rin hated when things were complicated.

 

* * *

  
  
If Rin thought things were awkward between him and Makoto before, he was wrong. Now it was so obvious everyone else could see it as well.

During swim practice, Makoto seemed to be ignoring him. but in a Makoto way. Their silent connection seemed to be severed. He didn’t simply stop talking to him, he acted extremely polite, as if he was talking to a stranger. Which was _much_ worse than being ignored. His bright aloof smiles made Rin’s heart hurt. They were nothing like his goofy, cocky grins. Those were warm. Makoto’s politeness had a harsh coldness that made Rin want to avoid him.

Before practice ended, one of their kouhai even asked if they were fighting. They’d usually be making jokes together or even just standing in the same vicinity. But now there was a distance and tension between them. Rin growled a response and waved the younger boy away. He didn’t even know himself what was going on. If Makoto was pissed, he would usually just come out and say so.

Dinner was a hell that shouldn’t have happened in the first place. Rin knew he was overreacting but once he was annoyed it was hard to calm himself. Makoto decisively sat opposite from him instead of beside him like always, as if punctuating their present divide. He then pointedly made conversation with everyone else at the table. That was all fine and well, he normally talked to other people anyway, but what made it uncomfortable were the blatant glances he shot at Rin every so often. He was trying to annoy Rin.

 This was just like the time Rin borrowed and lost Makoto’s favorite pair of mittens. The other boy didn’t look it but he could be very passive aggressive at times. Probably something else he picked up from his best friend. He tended only to hint at his discomforts and turned it to one of his strong suits. Lucky for him Rin was easy to piss off.

After a few minutes of chuckling from his teammates, Rin stood up and left without words. Makoto’s eyes followed after him but he didn’t make a move. Putting his tray back by the food stand, he headed for his room. Shoving his hands deep into his pockets, he ground his teeth together. Whenever they were like this, Rin felt so much more conscious of everything. Especially since this was entirely his fault.

Kicking his door open, he threw himself onto the bottom bunk. Staring at the bottom of Makoto’s bed, he grimaced. His best friend was acting like a kid, but then again so was he. If one of them was annoyed, why couldn’t they just say something like usual? They’d been together for so long that they spoke through meaningful glances and distinct body language. This was a problem when their communication was cut off, it was pretty hard to come to terms with each other after that.

Sitting up, he put his earbuds in. ‘Play the guitar’ started and he inhaled deeply. Holding his head in his hands he tried to think about the situation clearly. If he simply explained why he was being so distant, Makoto would probably forgive him. He always did. But saying something like ‘I dream about us making out’ was not the best way to go at it.

Rin knew that Makoto hadn’t even dated anyone before, but that didn’t mean he hadn’t kissed anyone before. In fact, he’d heard something from Haru long ago that Nagisa kissed him once. Rin imagined how a deep flush would spread across his cheeks from embarrassment. His cocky grin would be wiped clean from his face as his jade eyes sparkled in surprise. Would he do that if Rin kissed him?

Rin looked up as the door opened shaking the posters on the wall. Makoto stood before him with a confident determination in his eyes. Neither of the boys made a move ad Rin thought his heart would leap out of his chest. Ruby eyes searched for some kind of sign of Makoto’s next move in his expression but found none.

Finally Makoto took great strides across the room and closed the distance between the two. Hopping onto Rin’s bunk like an excited bunny, he scooted as close as possible to Rin without them touching. Not turning his head to look at Rin, he yanked one earbud from his ear and put it into his own. His eyes stayed trained to the Yeezus poster on the opposite wall. Rin’s heart was thundering in his chest.

Minutes passed that turned into hours. Rin eventually shifted over on the mattress to allow more room for his best friend to sit. Their legs dangled over the edge of the bunk as their back were pressed to the cold wall behind the bed. The room was silent save for the rap blaring from Rin’s iPod.

Makoto hadn’t looked at Rin since he entered the room, but Rin knew exactly what he was thinking. He was probably asking himself if he should forgive Rin or not. Rin hadn’t done anything exceptionally mean but it was frustrating when your friend wouldn’t tell you what was bothering them. Rin was sure Makoto wanted to know everything about what Rin was thinking so they could continue their silent language. That was how he wanted it too.

The sun had long past set when Makoto finally spoke up.

“You know you’re a brat right?”

“It’s your fault for putting up with it”, Rin’s retort came fast.

“I guess it is”.

Rin could hear the discontent smile in his voice. He was probably thinking he’d done something wrong. With a sigh, he faced the other boy.

“We can still watch movies or whatever…” he avoided direct, lasting eye contact.

“You’re not gonna tell me what’s bothering you? You’ve been all jumpy lately”, Makoto folded his arms across his chest.

So he noticed. Rin chewed on his lip nervously.

“I told you, I’m fine”, he forced himself to meet Makoto’s questioning gaze.

Makoto cracked his trademark grin making Rin’s heart flutter uncontrollably. Leaning in closer to his friend, the taller boy looked deeply into the redhead’s eyes. Green orbs flicked back and forth searching for answers. Rin held his breath hoping his heart was audible. Why the hell did he have to get so damn close? Rin felt like his cheeks were physically burning.

“Get outta my face”, he pushed the other boy away lightly.

Makoto’s grin only widened. He’d gotten into the habit of teasing Rin whenever possible.

“Not until you tell me what’s bothering you”, he moved back into his position.

“It’s not something I can tell you about”, Rin blurted instantly regretting it.

Makoto stiffened as his face fell.

 “You can’t tell _me?_ ” he sounded genuinely hurt.

Rin wanted to take it back but he couldn’t cover for it without telling the truth.

“Yeah, so get off my back”, he tried to scoot away hoping he didn’t hurt Makoto’s feelings too much.

Before he could move very far, Makoto had him pinned to the bed with his wrists above his head. His lips pulled into a smirk. Rin instinctively held his breath and hoped Makoto wouldn’t look down below his waist. This was not a good time to be remembering one of his dreams.

“Just remember...you made me do this”, Mako’s hands released Rin’s arms.

“What’re you-”

Rin’s words were cut off as his body started to convulse. Erratic amused noises ripped through his body as Makoto lifted his shirt to tickle him. Rin started thrashing to push his best friend’s hands away, but failed pitifully. It was terrible that Mako knew all his ticklish spots because Rin couldn’t stop him.

“Ack! Stop!” Rin managed between his wiggling. “I’ll tell you!”

“Some girl ask you out or something?” Makoto teased not letting up.

Rin tried to squirm away. The sheer stupidity of the question cleared his mind momentarily.

“No”, he retorted before trying to muffle his laughter.

Makoto’s hands moved lower down his torso to tickle around his hips. This was not going to end well. His heart beating quickly from the simple touch in the first place, he could imagine his face turning bright red. He just hoped they weren’t loud enough to wake anyone in the rooms next to theirs.

“Then what? Some guy?” Makoto chuckled a bit more hesitant than before.

“No”, Rin scooted away towards the edge of his bed. “It’s not that...” he combed his fingers through his hair out of habit. His hand rested at the back of his neck nervously.

Makoto folded his legs but sat directly in Rin’s line of sight. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose still concerned to what was going on with Rin. The iPod now lay on the carpeted floor still emitting music.

Rin didn’t know why he cared so much if he had gotten asked out by someone else. The brown-haired boy practically flirted with anyone in sight.

“So it’s something you can’t tell _me?_ Your best friend?” Makoto pressed the palm of his right hand to his chest to emphasize the point.

“Yes, just not you”, he messed up again. “I mean-”

“Oh”, the sound escaped Makoto’s lips gently as he stared pointedly at the sheets beneath them. His fingers balled into fists. His entire body relaxed as he combed his fingers through his hair and forced a smile. He hated when Makoto forced himself to smile.

Rin felt a jolt in his chest.

“You really want me to tell you? You won’t hate me?” he felt blood rushing to his ears.

Chewing on his lip anxiously he tried to plan something out in his head. Whatever it was, he would most likely regret it either way.

“Yes”, Makoto looked defiantly at Rin. “You can tell me anything”.

“C’mere” Rin motioned for Makoto to move closer.

Once the other boy was within inches from his face, Rin took a deep breath. Holding Makoto’s head in his palm, he didn’t wait long enough to let him react. Tangling his fingers in the soft hair as the back of his head, he tugged the other boy’s face closer. Surprisingly, Makoto didn’t resist when Rin finally kissed him. At first their noses bumped before their lips actually made contact. Rin could’ve sworn his ears would burn right off then and there. But Makoto’s lips were so soft he easily forgot about it. He’d practiced this moment in head for weeks, and now he was finally doing it.

When he finally pulled away, he covered his face with his hand to hide his blush. He couldn’t believe he’d just done that but he had. He went and kissed his best friend, the one guy who understood him better than anyone else. His eyes searched for something across the room to catch on as his heart raced in his chest.

“I couldn’t tell you...that I like you...more than a best friend. Like I wanna kiss and hold you and...be with you all the time”, the words tumbled from his mouth until he shut it forcibly.

Makoto just stared at him blankly. Eventually color flushed his cheeks and he opened and closed his mouth trying to put words to it. Shaking his head, he stumbled through a sentence.

“You just...and you said...why didn’t you tell me?” he finished a goofy smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“Wait, what?” Rin started. “How could I tell you something that embarrassing?!” he tried to keep his voice low.

Rin couldn’t get over the fact the Makoto was smiling.

“Like hell I would just tell you something like that!” he continued flustered.

“You’re so cute Rin”, the redhead’s name rolled off his tongue effortlessly.

“I’m what?” Rin bristled.

“And here I thought you were avoiding me because you knew I liked you”, Makoto chuckled happily.

Rin paused, everything in the room went completely silent.

“Hold on, you what?” Rin felt left out of the conversation, as if he missed something.

“You’ve been acting all weird lately”, Makoto continued just talking to himself. “I thought you noticed how I was teasing you”.

Rin didn’t bother responding. Apparently his thoughts about them having a wordless language were all wrong. Was he really that obvious about his feelings? 

“You almost scared me there…” Makoto was just talking out of anxiety at this point.

“Wait, you said you liked me?”  Rin asked for clarification.

Makoto cleared his throat and cracked his knuckles nervously.

“Yeah, I definitely…” he started. “...fell in love with you at some point” he mumbled the last part. “You didn’t notice me staring at you?”

 “You didn’t notice me staring at _you_?!” Rin countered highly confused about how they both missed this mutual attraction.

 “I thought you were just acting weird…”, Makoto replied.

 Somehow the moments when Rin was trying to keep his mind off his best friend happened to be the moments when Makoto chose to observe him.

Rin felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He must’ve been making a bigger deal out of all of this than was necessary.

“Jeez, I thought I was the only one. I even had those dreams-” Shit.

Makoto probably knew something about his dreaming. After all, he slept in the same room with him at night. He had to have heard something at some point Rin now realized. He’d assumed that the other boy was a heavy sleeper but he may have been awake that late at night as well.

“Dream?” Makoto pressed innocently tilting his head.

“Let’s just not talk about that…”

“You’re supposed to tell me everything Rin”, Makoto flashed his grin. The redhead now knew he’d purposefully been trying to melt his heart.

The devious bastard had been doing it on purpose this entire time!

“You jerk”, Rin covered his blushing cheeks with his hand.

In seconds Makoto was on top of him again, he laughed before leaning in to kiss Rin’s nose.

“You have no idea how I long I’ve wanted to kiss you”, he hummed brushing his lips to Rin’s.

“I don’t”, Rin reached up thumb over Makoto’s cheeks when he pulled away.

“I thought it was pretty obvious, I mean I was pretty much all over you”, Makoto kissed Rin’s jawline gently.

“Shut up”, Rin touched the thin frames on the other boy’s face.

Makoto took the hint and pulled away to slide the glasses from his face and place them on the nightstand above Rin’s head. While he was doing this, Rin got a whiff of his lame dollar store cologne. At the moment it just smelled like Makoto’s scent. The redhead caught himself tracing the lines which etched out Makoto’s collar bones while his teeth bit harshly into his lower lip. Makoto shouldn’t be this close to him if he wasn’t planning on doing anything about their currently situation. Rin already thought practically everything Makoto did was sexy, so it wouldn’t be hard to make a move.

“So you don’t want me to talk to you?” Makoto’s lips brushed against Rin’s sensitive ears.

Rin felt a shiver run down his spine and blood rush from his face. He was pretty sure there would be a tent in his pants if he looked down. Since when was Makoto such a tease?

“You’re doing that on purpose aren’t you?” Rin breathed heavily.

“Am I?” Makoto let his lips ghost along Rin’s jawline as he squirmed beneath him.

An airy sound escaped Rin’s lips before they were captured by Makoto’s. Rin could tell Makoto hadn’t practiced kissing with other people. His lips moved clumsily at first trying to match with Rin’s as his hands rested at the redhead’s waist. It was kind of cute in a way. But then again, Rin wasn’t the king of making out.

 As their lips moved together, they finally caught a kind of balance. Rin let his arms rest tightly around Makoto’s waist, tugging him closer. He then experimentally sucked on Makoto’s lip. Without hesitation, the other boy elicited a lewd moan sure to be heard in the next room over which caused both of them to pause.

Breathing heavily Rin looked up at the other boy with widened eyes. Makoto looked back down at him amazed at himself. He probably hadn’t expected that either. They both listened quietly for some sound from the room beside theirs. In that moment, Rin started to laugh nervously. They were both idiots who didn’t need to pretend to smooth.

Makoto blushed profusely which was probably the cutest thing Rin had ever seen. He moved next to Rin covering his face with his forearms. He’d totally been trying to act smooth, but was currently too embarrassed to keep it up. Even though this was probably supposed to be extremely embarrassing for both of them, Rin felt it made him feel more comfortable.

Rin turned onto his side.

“What happened to your enthusiasm?”

Makoto didn’t answer at first, but took to time to remove his arms from his face.

“I didn’t think I was going to make that kind of noise...that loud…” he mumbled.

It was Rin’s turn to chuckle. Moving closer to his best friend, he caught him in another kiss. He was able to kiss his lips happily.

Makoto didn’t resist, but let Rin kiss him. He shifted to lay his arm over Rin’s waist. Their lips pressed timidly together growing more swollen with each kiss before Rin pressed Makoto’s mouth open. Mako’s body relaxed further into the mattress visibly. Rin proceeded to let his tongue into the other boy’s mouth. Makoto reacted by pressing his tongue back against Rin’s. The sudden warmth of the hot muscles sliding against each other made Rin’s breath catch in his throat. Tracing the inside of the other boy’s mouth, the redhead reached up to tangle his fingers into Makoto’s hair again. A light moan rumbled from deep in his throat as the taller boy pressed back against him.

Makoto seemed intent on holding some kind of confident composure, because soon he was pulling their bodies closer together with his hand on Rin’s lower back. Rin could easily feel Makoto’s accelerated heart beat through his chest now. At least he wasn’t alone in being nervous.

Rin had to find different ways of holding in his moaning as Makoto found new ways of teasing him. The other boy was having fun making Rin squirm at his every touch. After the taller boy sucked on the redhead’s lips again, Rin retaliated by nipping at him. He hoped his teeth weren't too sharp, but Makoto moaned low and deep clenching part of Rin’s shirt in his hand. The sound reverberated through the redhead’s ears as he felt his arousal press tightly to his pants.

“Mako…” Rin panted as tugged at Makoto’s hair.

Makoto pulled away to breathe.

“Should we...stop?” he managed taking in air.

Rin took one look down at Makoto’s dick bulging against the material of his pants. He was definitely just asking to make sure Rin was fine with it. But of course the red-eyed boy had dreamed about this for months, there was no way he wanted to stop now.

Rin shook his head and Makoto kissed his neck instantly sending sparks of heat through his body. His ruby eyes widened when Makoto pressed their hips together, rubbing against him slowly at first. Rin’s hips twitched from the agonizing lack of contact after that. He moaned against the taller boy’s lips almost inaudibly.

Makoto was more handsy than Rin expected. (Which he had no problem with). The other boy was tugging at the hem of his shirt before Rin could say anything. He sighed contently as Makoto’s large hands smoothed over his stomach.

“You’re not ticklish anymore?” Makoto teased.

“Nope” Rin pouted annoyed at the current lack of friction between their groins.

The brown-haired boy hummed happily against Rin’s lips as he kissed him again. As if on cue, Makoto rolled Rin onto his back, positioning himself between the other boy’s legs. Rin’s face flushed at the change but he didn’t question it. It was embarrassing having Makoto between his legs, but that wasn’t exactly the first thing on his mind. Makoto was thrusting against him and even though there were two layers of fabric between them, it still felt better than his right hand. Rin’s mouth stayed open as each exhale turned into a breathy moan.

Makoto’s lips were back to Rin’s as his hips stopped moving. Rin whined at the lack of friction gliding his hands down across Makoto’s muscular flexing back. The taller boy shifted higher up so that Rin’s knees were bent against his waist. When their tongues slipped against each other again, Rin involuntarily thrusted upward to meet Makoto’s waiting crotch getting a deep moan from the other boy. The redhead’s arms were wrapped around Makoto’s neck as they rubbed against each other.

Soon they found a rhythm in their grinding where Makoto’s hands were firmly placed on Rin’s hips. The only thing keeping their loud moaning from being heard in the next room was their wet kisses. Rin didn’t care that they were basically humping each other through their clothes because they were horny. He just wanted to soothe his throbbing dick.

“Pants” Rin tucked his fingers under the hem of Makoto’s jeans. His fingers traced the dip that curved towards his ass.

Makoto’s hands gracelessly fumbled with the belt on Rin’s jeans as he tried to keep contact through their kiss. Rin impatiently batted his hands away before dextrously undoing the buckle and unzipping his pants. The less layers between them the better.

Makoto speedily undid his own pants and shimmied them off his hips. Rin only had a few seconds to admire clean cut ridges of his abs before the other boy pressed against him for warmth. Makoto noticed Rin eyeing his groin with a dazed look in his eyes, a bright blush rose to his ears.

Rin’s eyes traced the outline of his best friend’s dick straining tightly against the thin material of his boxer briefs. It wasn’t the first time Rin had seen it, but he sure as hell hadn’t stared at it before. A small damp spot was starting to form at the head of the other boy’s cock. Rin felt his throat run dry. He lost no time pulling Makoto back against him bashfully.

“Wait, Rin. What about-”

Rin covered his mouth with feverish kisses drowning out Makoto’s protests. He needed him now and didn’t plan on waiting any longer. Pre-cum already soaked the crotch of his boxers but he couldn’t care less. The warmth in his cock caused him to moan loudly when Makoto rubbed against him slowly.

“Fuck”, Makoto breathed as he came, his fingers digging into Rin’s hips. There would probably be bruises tomorrow.

His boxers were now completely soaked in the crotch with sticky cum.

When Rin heard the expletive escape Makoto’s lean mouth he tensed, coming seconds after the other boy. The redhead tentatively rubbed against Makoto trying to savor the lasting feeling of his release. Mako’s heavy breathing was the only sound in Rin’s ear as his chest rose and fell.

His mind was still processing that his best friend was in love with him. It was a little late but he felt so happy and light he would’ve sworn he was dreaming if Makoto’s heavy head wasn’t snuggled against his chest. Rin tugged at the other boy’s t-shirt which was damp with sweat, trying to get his attention.

“I think I’ve only heard you swear twice now”, Rin shifted under Makoto’s weight.

The brown-haired boy simply hummed into Rin’s chest before sitting up.

“Uh…” he looked down at the wet spot on his boxers. “Be right back”.

He leaned down to kiss Rin’s cheek before climbing off the bed, untangling his body from the redhead’s. Rin sat up rubbing his eyes and folding his legs comfortably.  He watched the other boy shuffle into their shared bathroom. He almost tripped over their pants on the floor but made it to the door safely. The lack of heat from Makoto’s body was unsettling but the wetness in his underwear was just plain uncomfortable. Grimacing at the spot, Rin got out of bed and rummaged through his drawer for a new pair of underwear. Maybe he’d been too hasty earlier.

Makoto returned from their shared bathroom wearing a new pair of undies with an exhausted expression on his face. He wobbled over to Rin’s bed before flopping onto his back. Rin scoffed before heading into the bathroom himself to clean and change. Makoto really was a dope.

Coming out of the bathroom feeling a bit more refreshed, he noticed Makoto lying casually on his bed. His best friend had picked up his iPod off of the floor and was now flipping through Rin’s playlists. With his arms folded behind his head he sighed before turning to Rin.

“Not gonna change your shirt?” he asked as his eyes traced Rin’s body.

“Change it when I shower tomorrow”, Rin yawned stretching his arms over his head.

Pulling the blanket up from under Makoto’s body he smirked at the other boy had to get off the bed. Huddling under the covers, Rin looked into green eyes.

“Wanna sleep down here?” he moved to the far side of the bed.

Makoto wordlessly slid into bed beside Rin yawning himself. He curled up tenderly against Rin’s back and kissed his neck. His arms held Rin’s body close as he sighed contently. Rin happily relaxed into the taller boy. He could still hear music blaring from the earbuds in Makoto’s ears.

“So...are we a thing now?” Makoto’s whisper reverberated through Rin’s body.

“I thought so”, Rin answered sleepily holding onto the other boy’s arms.

“So I can call you babe?”

“Hell no”.

“Why not?” Makoto seemed sincerely disappointed.

“Because it’s embarrassing!”

 “You can call me babe too”, his hands smoothed along Rin’s waist.

The redhead’s face flushed at the touch but he refused to be a pushover.

“Maybe…” he finally managed closing his eyes.

He could’ve sworn he heard Makoto whisper, ‘yes!’ a bit later in the silence of the night. As they both drifted off to sleep Rin’s ears strained to hear the other boy’s light breathing over the music. It was almost as comforting as his voice.

 

* * *

  
Rin shifted in his bed as he became aware of his consciousness. Still half awake he grimaced at the obnoxious heat around his body. Moving to one side he recognized his legs were tangled in the warmth and a weight was pressed around his waist. He wasn’t exactly comfortable, so he didn’t know how he’d fallen asleep in the first place.

His eyes snapped open when he realized that he was sleeping next to Makoto. Their legs were tangled together and Makoto’s arm was still slung around his waist. Huffing in annoyance Rin tried to wiggle out from underneath his hold but couldn’t do so without waking Makoto up. The other boy’s gentle snoring was barely audible, but paused every time Rin moved. The idiot had fallen asleep with Rin’s iPod still playing loudly in his ears.

Eventually Rin managed to turn and face Makoto while still being tightly squeezed. The other boy’s face was completely relaxed in a way that made Rin’s heart skip a beat. His lips naturally parted with each even breath. His mussed hair was matted against the side of his head making it appear he hadn’t moved in the slightest all night.

Rin pressed his lips together tightly. He wasn’t supposed to be attractive when he was sleeping. Tilting his head gently, he pressed his lips to Makoto’s. He didn’t expect Makoto’s hold to tighten around him. Rin froze.

“Rin…” Makoto murmured pulling Rin’s head tight against his chest.

He must’ve still been asleep. Rin reached up to put his fingers in Makoto’s hair when the taller boy’s eyes opened suddenly. He blearily looked at Rin before kissing his lips. Still asleep…?

Makoto’s muffled laughter made Rin’s ears burn.

“Get off me you idiot”, he rolled out from under the amused boy’s grasp.

He sat up in the bed as the blanket slid from his body. Makoto lay on his back showing Rin his dopey smile. He pulled the earbuds out and placed the iPod on the nightstand next to his glasses. Apparently he was proud of himself for fooling Rin.

“I can’t believe you kissed me when you thought I was sleeping. Your lips taste like morning breath”, he mumbled.

Rin blinked and scowled.

“So do yours!” he retorted still trying to keep his voice low.

The sun had already come up, so it had to be almost noon. The other boys in the dorm were probably all awake by now, if they hadn’t been woken by the noise the night before. Rin found himself stretching his arms over his head as Makoto watched. He immediately felt self-conscious.

“What are you looking at?” Rin sat huddled over his knees.

“Ah…” Makoto seemed to snap out of a kind of daze. “Just your arms…” he looked away rubbing his nose.

His arms? Rin observed the backs of his arms and even scanned his forearms for something out of the ordinary. They didn’t look any different from normal. He flexed admiring the taut muscles under his skin. Wrapping his arms back around his knees he rested his head on them. Makoto hadn’t answered him fully he suspected.

“What about my arms?” he mused lazily enunciating clearly.

Makoto sighed and rolled onto his side so that Rin couldn’t see his face.

“Nothing…” he mumbled into the pillow as his ears turned red.

Now he was trying to act cute? Rin didn’t understand how he could go from cute to sexy and back to being cute. Last night he was so forward…Had he just decided to act flustered anytime he didn’t know what to say? It wasn’t fair that he could do that. Rin wondered how long he’d been like this. To him Makoto had always been a mix between childish and put together, but now he seemed to be one or the other to the extreme. The redhead observed how Makoto shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, even though he couldn’t see Rin.  How had he not noticed someone so easy to read watching him?

“Could you tell me something?” he kept his eyes trained on Makoto. “How long?”

The question would seem vague to anyone but his best friend. The brown-haired boy pulled the blanket up to his chin and turned to stare up at the bottom of his own bunk. Rin knew he wasn’t avoiding the question but simply thinking sincerely about it.

“Remember when I broke my arm last summer after I fell off my bike?” he started.

Rin thought back to the time Makoto suggested they ride their bikes to Iwatobi just to visit old friends over break. It was a bright sunny day so Rin challenged his best friend to jump a flight of stairs near the mall. Makoto had been all smiles accepting the challenge. The redhead easily sailed over the steps on his bike and turned to wait for Makoto. He regretted challenging Makoto as soon as the other boy’s first tire hit the ground. Rin felt frozen in place as his best friend sailed over the handle bars, his eyes opened wide.

Rin’s bike was flung to the side as he rushed over to Makoto. He’d landed with an audible crack, bracing himself with his left arm. The limb remained straight as it jammed back into Makoto’s shoulder. His body then tumbled and skidded to a halt so that he miraculously ended in a sitting position.

When he reached his friend Makoto’s eyes were clenched shut as he clutched his shoulder and arm tightly. The fingers clutching tightly to his bare skin digging into the already bleeding flesh. His body was shaking as he tried to curl into a ball. A sinking feeling in his chest, Rin tried to console his friend as bystanders from the mall rushed to his aide. Tears rushed down his cheeks, but he only thought about how Makoto was the one who deserved to be crying.

 Later they reached a hospital and Rin felt helpless as Makoto’s family crowded around him. He felt completely responsible. Eventually even Haruka showed up with Nagisa trailing behind. He could only stand next to Makoto and cry as his arm was set, and his shoulder placed in a sling.

“You mean after I dared you?” Rin added bitterly.

“I was trying to impress you to be honest”, Makoto responded warmly. “And that’s when I fell in love with you”.

“When I made you break your arm?” Rin protested.

“You didn’t make me do it. And it was after that”, Makoto sat up scooting closer to Rin.

Rin looked at him hesitantly. He honestly didn’t know why his best friend put up with him. He was always angry or getting him hurt. The proof was in the countless times he’d gotten angry over a misunderstanding.

“What’d I do after that, rub it in your face?” Rin buried his face against his knees.

“No”, Makoto happily leaned against Rin. “You stayed the night at my house consoling me. You didn’t leave my side all night”.

“That’s called guilt”, mumbled against his knees.

“Not when you were the only one to treat me normally”.

Rin turned his head to look at Makoto pressed against him.

“Did I?”

“Yeah. My mom wanted me home for an entire week, but you promised to help me out. When I couldn’t swim, you always talked to me from the edge of the pool and kept making jokes about how I was lucky it was my left arm”, Makoto started to chuckle reminiscing. “You said ‘At least you can still jerk off’!” he laughed.

Rin wondered if he really was that much of an asshole all the time. He groaned remembering the exact moment he’d said that. Makoto was complaining about being horny from the top bunk and the words just slipped out. At least it got a laugh out of Makoto the second time as well.

“Haru even asked me if I fell off the top bunk”, Makoto kissed Rin’s shoulder.

“Haru said that?” Rin muttered. “Of course…” he grimaced sitting up properly. He knew his old friend was kidding but it still pissed him off that the words came out of his mouth. How the hell did someone brake their arm and dislocate their shoulder from falling off the top bunk of a bed? Then again, it was probably possible…

“You were so sweet”, Makoto’s lips brushed against the sensitive spot on Rin’s neck.

When was he sweet exactly? Makoto seemed to be seeing something that wasn’t there.

Rin turned to face the taller boy and leaned in to kiss his lips. He was starting to get used to the feeling of their lips pressed together, but he never wanted to. The fleeting touch felt warm and cozy like nothing else. What made it so much better was the fact that Makoto willingly kissed him back. The other boy’s lips were chapped a bit from the night before, but still just as welcoming.

His fingers were soon intertwined with Makoto’s. Somehow the bed which Rin normally slept on was filled with the other boy’s scent. It felt like a place for both of them, a place where so much had happened.

“How about you?” Makoto’s other hand was soon sliding into Rin’s silky smooth hair.

“Somewhere around the first time I saw you wear glasses”, Rin answered without hesitation. He felt that his story was a little less innocent. He hoped not to elaborate.

Makoto wasn’t known for being unable to tease Rin.

“My glasses?” he questioned playing with strands of reddish hair.

“’Cause y’know…you look kinda sorta hot in ‘em”, Rin refused to feel embarrassed about it.

“Is that why you told me not to wear contacts?” Makoto’s eyes traced Rin’s face for any signs of him being flustered.

“Err….maybe”, he admitted touching the other boy’s cheek with his free hand.

“So you think I’m hot in glasses babe?” the last word slid from his lips seductively.

Rin pouted at the word and refused to let Makoto see him blush anymore so he kissed Makoto’s lips, irritated. He never specifically said his best friend could call him ‘babe’.

“You’re not hot in the slightest”, he complained.

“Cute”, Makoto’s lips were pressed to Rin’s before he could protest, his tongue finding its way into the redhead’s mouth as if it had always been there.

Rin’s arms wrapped around Makoto’s neck as he squeezed the other boy tightly. Makoto was already pulling up his shirt when a buzzing coming from the nightstand interrupted their making out. But Rin’s shirt was up and over his head as Makoto kissed his chest feverishly. His tongue flicked over Rin’s nipple as the phone continued to vibrate. Rin made a high pitched noise that he’d sworn came from someone else. Sucking on his chest soon made him bite into his lip as per usual. He let Makoto press him up against the wall as the taller boy littered kisses over his collar bones.

While Makoto made marks on his chest, Rin clumsily reached for Makoto’s phone. When he picked it up, he answered just as the taller boy caught his nipple between his teeth.

“Mph…” Rin stifled a moan hoping his breathing wasn’t too heavy.

“Makoto?” Haru’s familiar voice crackled across the line.

“H-haru?” Rin panted as Makoto looked up annoyed at the distraction.

“Why the hell are you breathing so hard?” Haru started. “Wait, I don’t care”.

Rin wished he could punch the kid through the phone.

“Rin, is Makoto there? Of course he is”, Haru sighed. “Why didn’t he answer his phone?”

Rin took the receiver away from his mouth.

“Haru wants to talk to you”, he handed Makoto his phone.

The brown-haired boy looked unhappy to be interrupted. His green eyes flashed with annoyance. Sitting up he reluctantly moved away from Rin.

“Yeah?” he spoke impatiently. “Rin was just closer to my phone”.

Makoto sat on the edge of the bed scratching his back and stretching. Rin yawned and crawled out of bed. He looked into the mirror in their bathroom that could be seen from his spot. Red marks were starting to form across his torso. He’d have to scold Makoto about that later.

“We can still come over…yeah…No he’s not gonna start crying”, Makoto spoke into the phone. “Tell him…No you can’t just swim here…”.

Rin knew Haru had made some kind of snarky comment about him crying all the time.  One of these days he would do something about it.

“If you wanted to talk to Rin, why didn’t you just call his phone?” Makoto chuckled lightly warming up to the conversation.

He stood up from the bed and wrapped his arms around Rin’s waist.

“Haru wants to talk to you”, he held the phone to Rin’s ear.

“Whaddya want?” Rin growled into the mouth piece. Makoto was mouthing his lips over his shoulder and it was getting harder to concentrate. Rin held the phone himself as Makoto’s arms went back to his waist.

“I wanted to ask if you guys wouldn’t mind picking up Nagisa on your way here, but not if you’re gonna be a bitch about it”, Haru hissed back.

Rin inhaled strongly before releasing a controlled breath. He and Haru really didn’t hate each other but once they got started, they tended to keep attacking each other with insults. Rin would be the better man and stop acting childish. But with Makoto’s fingers in the waistband of his boxers it was getting harder to think. He took in another shaky breath before speaking.

“Wh-why did you call Makoto’s phone to talk to me?” Rin tried to talk back calmly.

Haru paused and Rin thought he’d hung up until the other boy cleared his throat.

“Well, you don’t pick up your phone and you’re always near Makoto nowadays so…”, he trailed off. “And I wanted to talk to you about Makoto”.

Rin moved the phone to his other ear so that Makoto couldn’t hear. He was currently resting his chin on Rin’s shoulder. He looked annoyed in the mirror, but Rin directed his attention back to the phone call.

“What about him?” Rin spoke in a lower voice.

“Did he tell you yet?”

“Tell me what?”

“About the thing”

“What thing?”

“The… _thing_ ”.

“Haru…what the hell are you talking about?”

“He said he was going to tell you that he… _likes_ someone”, Haru emphasized ‘likes’.

Rin groaned already aware of what was going on. Makoto probably asked Haru for some kind of advice but hadn’t updated him yet. If he couldn’t talk to Rin about something, which was rare, he immediately turned to Haru. They still had a brotherly connection that Rin didn’t understand, but it didn’t bother him either. He just wished the raven wasn’t so damn cryptic.

“Well, last night-“ Makoto yanked the phone from his hand.

Rin started and turned to face Makoto who suddenly looked nervous.

“ _You wanna tell Haru about us?” he whispered._

 _“I guess”,_ Rin shrugged.

 _“If he knows, Nagisa’s gonna know soon. Then EVERYONE will know after that”_ , Makoto raised his brows.

“Last night…?” Haru’s voice came from the phone.

_“Why do you care?” Rin whisper-yelled._

“Because you started explaining something…?” Haru sounded a bit confused.

“Not you”, Rin retorted.

“Wha…?”

 _“I mean…I don’t…but we wouldn’t hear the end of it from everyone. How about we tell them once we see if we work out?”_ Makoto let go of Rin with his free arm and moved towards the bunk bed.

‘See if we work out?’ Of course Rin thought about what would happen if Makoto rejected him from the start, but not about what would happen if they got into a fight and broke up. It hadn’t even crossed his mind. Makoto seemed serious about it, so he’d been thinking about it?

 _“You don’t think we’re gonna stay together?”_ Rin asked angrily.

 _“No! What I meant was…I don’t know if I want to tell people yet”_ he put the phone back to his lips.

“Tell them that I’m confused…?” Haru gave up after a while. “If you two wanna have a conversation leave me out of it”, he ended the call.

Rin rested his hands on his waist and shuffled his feet self-consciously as Makoto placed his phone back on the nightstand. It seemed like they were having more trouble understanding each other than ever.

“Why not?”, he spoke confidently. “And doesn’t Haru already know that you like me?”

Makoto rubbed his arm before brushing his hair from his eyes.

“Yeah, but he doesn’t know I did anything about it”, he folded his arms across his chest. “So you want to tell people that we made out?”

Rin hadn’t thought of it that way. Their group of friends didn’t exactly have the best track record with relationships. Nagisa practically kissed all of his friends and Makoto was known for being smooth even if it never went anywhere. If they were going to talk about their relationship they’d have to explain that they were together and not just…something else.

“It shouldn’t be hard to tell them that we’re together?” Rin combed his fingers through his hair.

“Okay, then we can tell them today right?” it sounded almost like a challenge.

Rin blinked.

“Just…blurt it out?” Rin motioned with his hands as if something was exploding.

“I dare you to tell Nagisa”, Makoto chuckled his grin returning.

“I will”, Rin folded his arms across his chest mirroring the other boy.

“Alright babe”, Makoto teased. “Tell ‘im your _boyfriend_ looks hot in glasses, right?” he cracked his crooked smirk.

Rin groaned at Makoto. Why did he have to like such an idiot? Shaking his head, he made his way into the bathroom.

“Imma shower”, he mumbled slamming the door.

“Huh? I thought I was being pretty seductive”, Makoto flopped onto Rin’s bunk and stretched out like a cat.

In the shower Rin tried not to think about the taller boy’s hand feeling him up as he talked on the phone. It was as if he’d unleashed some kind of demon that only he knew about. There was no way he acted like this in front of other people. But it was nice knowing a side to Makoto that no one else did.

“Boyfriend…”, Rin murmured the word to himself grinning. “…sounds nice”.  


**Author's Note:**

> (I wish I could draw the faces I made while writing this lol). I can only smut while listening to rap music, so this happened. (How do I ratings?!?)  
> I swear to god I don't even know how this happened. I was just going to write something short...  
> I feel like I should've named it 'Stupid Hoe'. Makes more sense.  
> I wanna thank teicakes, moderatelyoverwhelmedbylife and yatamisakichan for proofreading this ^^. It was so helpful.  
> Comments and stuff would be appreciated, also I suggest you listen to some of the rappers I mentioned if you don't? I'm not an expert on the genre but they were just some artists I thought of. I was listening to rap when I wrote and edited this. (10, 000 WORDS WTF?!?)


End file.
